


Until My Dying Day

by BookDragon6127



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon6127/pseuds/BookDragon6127
Summary: "It was a beautiful one of the final day of August  in Paris. Grantaire and Enjolras walked hand in hand past the ancient cathedral of Notre Dame. Both of the young men had the day off. Grantaire worked as a curator at the Louvre and Enjolras was working as a secretary to a government official. They had no real plans for the day but were content to simply enjoy each other’s company. During that day, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. However, dark clouds began to form in the sky."orEnjolras and Grantaire live in Paris in the 1940s





	Until My Dying Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished french finals and I have Les Mis on my mind. Yes, I have two chapters to write for 'One Gay More'. What did I do instead? I wrote a 4,000 word history Extra Credit and decided to make it a Les Mis AU. All I did was change the names and I am hoping I actually get the credit for it. Please comment. I plan on writing and posting two more One Gay More chapters this weekend in between studying for all four finals this week. For Barricade Day, I will upload the fifth chapter for One Gay More where another character will be joining the ranks. As for now, enjoy a World War 2 Au.

It was a beautiful one of the final day of August  in Paris. Grantaire and Enjolras walked hand in hand past the ancient cathedral of Notre Dame. Both of the young men had the day off. Grantaire worked as a curator at the Louvre and Enjolras was working as a secretary to a government official. They had no real plans for the day but were content to simply enjoy each other’s company. During that day, it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. However, dark clouds began to form in the sky. They made their way back to the apartment building as flecks of rain began to fall. As they made their way insides, they passed another young couple. Jehan  and Courfeyrac lived two floors below them and were hopelessly, hilariously in love with each other. They were talking to Mrs. Dages, the tough yet caring landlady. Enjolras and Grantaire waved to the group as they made their way upstairs. When they got to their floor, a young girl ran by being pursued by her father.

“Julie! Come back! Reviens!” Marius called out. His wife, Cosette walked a few feet behind them laughing. Marius was formerly from Great Britain but fell in love with Cosette a few months  after they met studying in Paris. They got married and had their daughter, Julie. Julie was the sweetest child yet suffered from dyslexia and couldn’t attend schools because of it. Instead, her mother homeschooled her. Marius caught her and she broke out into a fit of giggles. Cosette waved over to her neighbors.

“Bonsoir les garçons! Comment allez vous?” Grantaire smiled back.

“Comment bien! Ca va?” He replied. She laughed and gestured to her family.

“Tres bien! Bonne nuit!” With that, she followed her husband and daughter into their apartment. Enjolras and Grantaire entered their own as the sun set behind the parisian skyline as the boys curled up together and fell into a blissful sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Grantaire walked into work the following day, his boss met him at the door. His boss, a man who always held himself with dignity and pose, was pacing in circles in front of the Louvre. The agitated man quickly explained that the government had ordered that the most important pieces of art be transferred out of the city in fear of a german attack.

“Do they think that they really would attack us?” Grantaire asked. His boss continued to twist his sleeve into knots.

“I’m not sure, my boy. No one can be.”

Meanwhile, Enjolras was witnessing the mess of fear that was infecting the government.

“We need to take more severe measures. We should consider evacuation,” one of them suggested much to the distance of the others.

“Evacuate? How to you suggest doing that to the thousands of free thinking people?” Another one snapped back.

“Evacuate the children at least!” The first pleaded. “We need to be ready and give them their best chance.”  
More fighting ensued as Enjolras exchanged a glance with one of the other secretaries. She sighed as they both knew that this could go on for hours but all they could do was watch in fear of the future.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Grantaire came home on the first day of September, he found Enjolras listening intently to the radio. “... Germany has invaded Poland. France is officially at war with Nazi Germany,” the announcer said. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Grantaire came over to Enjolras and squeezed his hand.

“This is bad but it might be like the last war,” Grantaire suggested meekly but Enjolras shook his head.

“No, it's different this time. Germany is consuming countries as we speak. They have a plan and an insane leader this time. Not even our own government is confident.

“The germans won’t invade us. We need to believe that. To keep hope,” Grantaire said embracing Enjolras.

“ _Hopefully_ you’re right. Only time will tell.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over 9 months later, Paris had only fallen farther into the war with Germany. The Nazi army had broke through the Ardennes Forest and were gaining territory.The government had executed several severe measures. Thousands of children had been evacuated, including little Julie.  The announcement for parisians to remain indoors echoed throughout the streets of the city. Grantaire locked the front door as Enjolras looked out on the empty streets in despair.

“It’ll get better, mon ange,” Grantaire encouraged. Enjolras laughed humorlessly and carded his hand through his hair.

“Do you realize how unlikely that is?” Enjolras sighed. “They’ve already broken through. You saw all of the refugees. This-” He was cut off by a loud rumbling followed by an even louder explosion. Outside their window, they saw a flash of flames as one of the neighboring buildings caught fire.

*********

The pair watched helplessly as the bombs shook the earth. Paris, their home, was getting trampled by the monster of Germany. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras as more explosions racked the ground. Hours later, silence, which seemed eerily out of place. Grantaire and Enjolras followed the others out of the basement to find the remnants of Paris. Bricks and rubble filled the spaces where homes used to be. Streets were littered with the broken bodies of citizens too slow to outrun fate.

The couple returned to their flat and turned on the radio to find out what happened. The radio was filled with anxious voices until the new prime minister came on.   
“As of today, 17 June, 1940, It is with a heavy heart that I tell you today that we must cease hostilities. The fighting must stop. ” The two men sat in shocked silence as they took in the information. Enjolras buried himself in Grantaire’s chest.

“They’re giving up,” Enjolras whispered softly, He let out a shuddering breath. “I can’t believe it.” He felt hot tears form in his eyes. Grantaire wiped some of them away gently.

“I have an idea. We can go to Britain perhaps. We can sell some of our stuff and I can talk to some of the people I know and get us out of here. It’ll be fine, mon amour,” Grantaire comforted, putting an arm around him.

“No, it won’t. They gave up. It’s only a matter of time until the Nazis invade. You know what they think of people like us. You know what they do to people like us.” Enjolras pushed away from Grantaire and stopped him as he made to speak.

“Do you get it? We’re going to die here. We are just going to end up as another statistic, another slaughter that will go ignored, just another death among millions. No matter what we do or how hard we try to escape, nothing will change that. Everyone has given up. We can’t get out of this alive let alone together.” Emotions got the better of him as he choked out a sob. “I’m going to lose you and I can’t even stop it.”

Grantaire pulled Enjolras closer to him as he sobbed. The latter clutched to him as if that alone could stop the world that was going to hell around them. It was a few minutes until Grantaire spoke up again.

“You are not going to lose me. I will always be with you. I swear to you that I will get us out. Until then, I will stay by you and try my damndest to keep life moving. I promise that I will not give up but I need you to promise that too. As long as we are alive we need to fight and try to live to see another day.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fear gripped the hearts of every citizen that remained in Paris. The days that had once seemed dreamlike had brutally transformed into waking nightmares. The fascist soldiers marched down the streets that were once filled with lively markets. The Eiffel tower, the soul of France and heart of Paris, was now the backdrop for a monster. Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s hand as the higher up of the Nazi party posed in front of Paris’ heart. Grantaire gripped back as if it was a life line. Slowly, people began to timidly return to their day.

As the couple were walking back to their flat they found a Nazi soldier harassing on of the people who live in their building, Jehan. They very clearly didn’t understand anything of what he was saying but he was persistent. The soldier was taller and bulkier than Grantaire and loomed over Jehan.

“Monsieur,” Grantaire spoke up as he walked over to the squabble. “They only speaks french.” Jehan  nodded quickly.

“Oui, je ne parle pas allemand. Je suis engagé!” They explained quickly. The soldier turned gruffly to Grantaire.

“What did she say?”

“ _They_ said that she doesn’t speak German and that she’s engaged,” he translated. Then he turned to Jehan. “Congratulations!”

Apparently the soldier did not like the translation. He angrily turned on poor Jehan.

“How dare you make me fall for you! I-”

“Monsieur,” Grantaire said with more persistence. “They is not the one at fault here. You are.” The soldier was distracted by Grantaire that Jehan got slipped past them.

“Now look what you did!” The soldier roared. By this point, a small crowd of people had come to watch the skirmish. Enjolras stepped forward but Grantaire shot him a look.

“It isn’t a crime to not understand a foreign language nor is it one to be loyal,” Grantaire defended. The soldier was fuming at this point and a few other came to back him. Grantaire slowly backed himself towards the wall all the while keeping his head held high. The first soldier growled and swung his fist at Grantaire. Grantaire stumbled back as the fist connected with his jaw. He swung back but the other soldiers jumped into the brawl. Enjolras surged forward again, but Eliot, a friend of the couple, held him back. The former fought back but Eliot was stronger than him. Back in the brawl, Grantaire was trying to make himself as small as possible while the soldiers seemed to take their anger out on him. After what seemed to be an eternity, they were satisfied with the damaged and pushed past the crowd. The onlookers began to disperse and Enjolras rushed to where Grantaire was laying.

“Grantaire!” He helped his lover sit up dazedly. With Eliot’s help, they got Grantaire back into the apartment. Enjolras retrieved the first aid kit they had. Grantaire was not in a good state. His arm was bent at a weird angle and several bruises were beginning to blossom on his arm. The most concerning of these was a large bleeding gash across his forehead. While Enjolras wrapped his head in a bandage hoping to stop the bleeding, Grantaire groaned as he came to.

“Are you okay?” Enjolras asked in concern. Grantaire sat up wincing but forced a smile nonetheless.

“Never better,” He quipped. “How bad was it?”

“You got used as a punching bag by about four of those soldiers. All things considering, it could have been much worse. I think you broke your arm and you might have a concussion. I was going to go see if Cosette was home to help.”

“That sounds about right. Is Jehan okay?”  
     “I believe so. I haven’t gone to check on them yet. I have been more concerned about my unconcious beau.” Grantaire gave Enjolras a reassuring smile.

“Go make sure they're okay. I will be fine for those few minutes.” Enjolras sighed but conceded.

“Fine. But first, I am going to ask Cosette to make sure you’re really okay.” Both of them content, Enjolras left to go ask for help.

As promised, a few minutes later, Cosette stuck her head into the room.

“Hello Grantaire. How are you feeling?” She asked in concern.

“I have been better.”

“According to Enjolras, you have a broken arm and a concussion. Here, let me set your arm first.” She sat next him on the bed and pulled out some supplies. She mixed some of the plaster with water then dipped the strips of bandages in the liquid. While it was soaking, she set Grantaire’s arm (with a yelp of pain from the latter) and wrapped it in cotton gauze. Then, she wrapped the strips of plaster bandages around the broken limb. Once it dried, Cosette put the arm in a sling before moving onto his head wound. She looked at the gash for a minute before sitting back.

“Do you feel confused at all or have you had any memory loss?” She asked. Grantaire shook his head.

“Not aside from over all pain and getting over being knocked out.”

“That’s good. Luckily the wound is simply superficial and should heal in its own time.” She stood to leave but turned before she left.

“I hope you heal quickly, Grantaire.” With that, she went back across the hall.

A little after an hour had passed, Enjolras returned to the apartment looking exhausted. He relaxed a bit as he climbed into the bed next to Grantaire.

“How’s Jehan ?” Grantaire asked.

“They’re fine. Mildly shaken, but fine overall. They and Courfeyrac seemed very grateful and took the opportunity to talk about everything for an hour,” Enjolras groaned.

Grantaire laughed before wincing slightly. “That sounds like the wonderful star crossed lovers.”

Enjolras huffed in annoyance but fell asleep as soon as he laid his head on Grantaire’s shoulder. The latter smiled as he drifted off as well

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Grantaire  healed slowly but surely. Unfortunately, the incident had put a target on Grantaire’s back and, subsequently, Enjolras’s as well. After enough aggressive glares from threatening soldiers, the couple decided it would be safest to stay at home for the time being. The other occupants of the building were more than willing to help. Jehan  and Courfeyrac as well as the Pontmercys helped them get the things they need and kept them company when they could. With help from their neighbors, the boys were able to keep themselves safe and were able to lay low for well over a year.

How ever that time was especially challenge. One morning, the two men awoke to a wail from across the way. Grantaire and Enjolras bolted out of their apartment to find Cosette sobbing in Marius’s arms clutching a letter. As Enjolras went to try and comfort the crying woman, Grantaire gently took the letter from Cosette. The letter was hastily written but the point was clear. Julie was staying at an old friend of the Pontmercys and unfortunately, that area fell under Nazi control and Julie was killed.

“Cosette, we’re so sorry,” Grantaire consoled. He looked over at Marius and passed him the letter. His heart broke as he watched Marius learn that his daughter was gone. Reality seemed to fade around the two parents after they lost the little light in their life.

Later, both couples were inside Enjolras and Grantaire’s flat. The Pontmercys were in the small sitting room clutching to each other as the others made them tea. In the kitchen, Grantaire and Enjolras exchanged a small conversation on what to do.

“I can’t believe it,” Enjolras whispered. “She was so…”  
      “Innocent,” Grantaire finished sadly. Enjolras nodded slowly as the kettle on the stove whistled. He poured the cups and they went back to the grieving couple. The silence was heavy with sorrow.

“Is there _anything_ we could do?” Grantaire asked them. Marius shook his head but continued to stare blankly at the ground.

“We need to go now,” Cosette whispered thickly. The couple thanked Enjolras and Grantaire before going back across the hall. As Grantaire and Enjolras exchanged a look, they both knew that the grief of the war was far from over.

During that time, they planed how they were going to get out of France. It was near to impossible. However, Grantaire had a family friend who could help them. Julius Danechefski was a Russian soldier who knew his parents during the first world war and retired to England after. He had been in contact with Grantaire, trying to find a way to get them out, unbeknownst to Enjolras.

Unfortunately, the winter was bad and the soldiers that occupied Paris became more and more agressive where enforcement was involved. At one point in January, supplies had run low and the boys couldn’t depend on their neighbors. Enjolras decided to go out himself while Grantaire was asleep one morning. As it would turn out, there was a massive winter storm. This worked in his favor as no one was idiotic enough to go outside in it. Enjolras was back just as Grantaire was waking up.

“Bonjour mon amour,” Grantaire said as he watched Enjolras come in the door. The latter’s cheeks were tinged pink from the cold but he smiled all the same. However, Grantaire was more concerned than not.

“You went out?” He asked in confusion. Enjolras looked away sheepishly.

“Yes, I couldn’t stay inside any longer. And it was snowing so hard no one else was out. I know it wasn’t the best idea but I’m going mad here. I have read all my books… twice,” Enjolras groaned as he sat next to Grantaire on the couch. Grantaire squeezed his boyfriend’s hand before getting up himself. He turned the radio to a slow song and pulled Enjolras back to his feet.

“R…” Enjolras attempted to protest but Grantaire gave him a pleading look.

“Come on, we can’t do anything else.” The pair swayed easily to the music. They held each other close and just enjoyed the moment.  As the song ended, the couple stayed together enjoying the rare, blissful moment. Enjolras pressed a kiss to Grantaire’s cheek.Even though the world was burning around them, for a moment, things were brighter.

That is, until a Enjolras collapsed on the floor. He gently lifted his boyfriend and propped him up against the wall. Heat was radiating from his skin and bright fever spots were forming on his cheeks.

“Enjolras!” Grantaire shook his shoulders in panic but all that yielded was a small groan of pain and coughed harshly. Still very much shaken, Grantaire carried Enjolras into their bedroom then rushed across the hall to where Marius and Cosette lived. Cosette opened the door with a smile but it quickly faded when she saw her neighbor’s panic.

“Grantaire? Is everything all right?” She asked. Grantaire tried to collect himself enough to explain.

“Enjolras, he collapsed  and I don’t know what’s wrong.” The nurse turned back into her flat long enough to get her kit before following Grantaire. She looked Enjolras over as Grantaire paced anxiously in the other room. Marius showed up too and put a comforting hand on Grantaire’s shoulder.

“He’ll be fine. Cosette is the best,” he offered. Grantaire nodded and but was still worried. Cosette came back over to them.

“Well good news is that he should be fine, hopefully. It seems he has come down with a mild case of pneumonia. Unfortunately, he has a very high fever. With luck, it will break by tomorrow.” She squeezed Grantaire’s shoulder in reassurance. “He will be fine, Grantaire. I’ll check on him again in the morning.”

With that, both her and Marius left. Grantaire stayed next to Enjolras for a few more minutes before the latter groaned and tried to sit up.

“Relax,” Grantaire said softly, keeping Enjolras laying down. “You passed out. Cosette said you’re sick, pneumonia she thinks.” Enjolras glanced up at Grantaire. His blue eyes were glazed over with the fever. He nodded slowly which let Grantaire relax a bit. However, there was something that still caused him discomfort. Yet, against his better judgement, Grantaire decided to simply burry the feeling. He pulled Enjolras closer to him and hoped that he would get better within the week.

Unfortunately, Enjolras did not get better. He was still too sick to do much until after three weeks. Grantaire was more than concerned by this point but Cosette reassured him that it was only a matter of time and that this illness was not something easily defeated, especially without antibiotics.

After almost another month though, Enjolras did seem to make some improvement. He was slowly regaining energy and coming back to a decent state of health, much to Grantaire’s relief. One spring day, when Enjolras was back to full health, Grantaire decided it finally diclouse what he should have months ago.

“I’ve been talking to Julius,” He admitted that night. Enjolras cocked his head in confusion.

“Who?”

“An old family friend. My parents helped him during the last war. He might be able to get out.” Enjolras looked at him in shock.

“Really? He can do that?” Grantaire nodded.

“Or so he says. I believe him though. He said he’ll be in Paris within the week.” Enjolras laughed lightly and smiled brighter than Grantaire had seen in months.

“We’re going to be safe.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julius never came. The young men waited months, they waited for an entire year, but the Russian soldier never showed up to save them. Enjolras was the more optimistic of the two. Grantaire knew the odds of Julius showing up after a year was slim to impossible. The only reason he kept a shred of hope was for Enjolras. This false hope lasted until news that the allies had stormed the beaches of Normandy. On the day the news reached them, Enjolras’s hope was refurbished.

“They’re close! Even if Julius never comes, the war might be over soon,” he said to Grantaire excitedly. FOr his sake, Grantaire nodded in agreement. However, he was doubtful that this war would ever end.

Until August 25. The allies had been in Paris for a few days but nothing had changed until that day. The allied soldiers arrived in their part of the city fighting the german soldiers with victory. At that time, all of the occupants of the apartment building joined the call to arms. Enjolras and Grantaire raced out into the streets and from there on, all was a blur. By the end of the day, Paris was free. In the streets after the long and hard battle, Enjolras and Grantaire took a moment to reconnect to the world and shared a kiss, not caring who saw. In that moment, everything seemed perfect. Then, a sickening crack rang out. The world froze as blood began to trickle from the corner of Enjolras’s mouth.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time stood still as Enjolras fell into Grantaire. He was clutching her stomach as if she was going to be sick. Enjolras’s face was ashen and had a look of terror as blood oozed from between his fingers. As time restarted, Grantaire leaned forward to catch him as he fell. Enjolras started coughing and blood sprayed Grantaire as he held him closer.

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” Grantaire tried desperately to reassure both Enjolras and himself. Tears were free falling down his face as he sobbed. Enjolras worn a surprising mask of calm for someone who was dying.

“It-it’s o-okay, R,” Enjolras stuttered as more blood trickled out of his mouth. He tried to wipe the tears off of Grantaire’s cheek but only smeared more blood. He gave him a weak smile as his breaths became labored. “I love you.”

The world lost an angel as Enjolras’s last breath left his body and his blue eyes stared unseeing into the Parisian sky. Grantaire sobbed as he clutched to the corpse of his love.

“I’m so sorry,” he cried. The world around them was silent as the other stopped to watch him. “I loved you! I am so sorry, Enjolras!” Someone tried to pull him away but Grantaire fought against them.

“Grantaire,” Cosette knelt next to him on the blood-stained stones of the street. “He’s gone.”

Grantaire froze and let Marius move Enjolras’s body away. Tears still poured down his face, but he allowed Cosette to lead him away.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 Years Later

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grantaire stood facing the British Channel. He was in Dover facing the sea. In his hand he held a photograph of Enjolras.

“I promised we get here, mon ange. I promised.”

                             

##    
  



End file.
